As a conventional object cutting method in the above-mentioned technical field, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which separation grooves are formed on front and rear faces of a sapphire substrate by dicing or scribing, and process-modified parts are formed in multiple stages within the sapphire substrate by irradiation with laser light, and then the sapphire substrate is cut along the separation grooves and process-modified parts.